Miss Murder
by TurtleHorse
Summary: "He deserved it"


Jonathan Coulter walked down the stairs in his house, only to be greeted by a skinny 11 year old boy running right into him at the bottom .

"You little shit!" Jonathan shouted slapping the young boy across the face. The boy, Jared, fell back before for catching himself on the wall.

With wide eyes and not a single word, Jared quickly picked his book bag back up off the ground and ran out the door to catch the bus. Jonathan walked into the kitchen, completely un-phased. His wife stood at the sink setting the last of the dishes into the rack.

"Hey, Jonathan, I hate to ask but could you pick Jared up from basketball tonight?" She asked carefully while he made himself a cup of coffee.

"Why can't you do it?" He snapped back

"I'm gonna have to stay at the office late, a bunch of paperwork got messed up by an intern and Mr. Serren asked me if I could fix it."

"Fucked up paper work? So that's your excuse this time." Jonathan Muttered.

"Excuse me?" She asked shocked

"I know that every time you stay late, you're really fucking your boss."

"How dare you..."

"How dare I what? Call you out on being a slut?"

"I've never once slept with anyone but you since college." She defended.

"Mhm, sure."

"Ya know what fuck you, you jackass." She huffed in frustration.

"What did you just say?" He growled lowly at her

"N-nothing" She said, quickly trying to leave the room.

"Get back here." He said grabbing her wrist.

She gasped in surprised as she tried to pull away. Extremely angered now, Jonathan's fist landed square on her nose. The impacted forced her head backwards into a mirror, shattering the glass. She cried out, clutching her bloodied face as she fell to the ground. Before Jonathan could kick her she quickly pulled herself up and sprinted up the stairs. This wasn't the first time he had hit her or her son, but this was the first time she was going to take action. The beaten woman locked her bedroom door and quickly cleaned up her nose and the back of her head before pulling a suitcase out of her closet. She packed the majority of her clothes and toiletries before grabbing another suitcase and going to Jared's room, making sure to lock the door behind her, she packed her son's clothes.

Quietly she snuck out the back door with the bags and put them in the car. Jonathan looked out the window in time to see his wife pulling out of the driveway and into the road before driving away. He sighed and pulled a bottle of beer out of the fridge.

"Whatever..."

Later that night Jonathan angrily walked home after being turned down by a girl at the bar.

"Stupid bitch." He muttered, "She wasn't even pretty anyway."

When he walked in the house, Jonathan decided to just go to bed. Though as he walked down the hall to his room he heard a giggle behind him. Slowly Jonathan turned to see who was with him, before he was all the way around everything went black.

When he woke the first thing he noticed was the throbbing pain on the back of his head. The second was that he was hanging by his wrists, only his toes touching the ground, his back against a wall. Opening his eyes, Jonathan looked around the room. He was in his own bedroom tied up facing the door. He wiggled his body in an attempt to break free.

"Oh, your awake." Said a girl's voice. Jonathan looked over and saw her standing up from the bed. She looked incredibly innocent and very beautiful. She was dressed in a skirt and nice top, with heels and her hair styled perfectly; More like a senior ready for picture day than what her intentions were. She walked over to Jonathan where he was tied and he noted how tall she least 6 ft. Reaching up she tugged and the ropes, making them tighter in his wrist. Jonathan then noticed something very peculiar. Her joints weren't normal; they were that of a dolls. The same with her thin fingers, tiny ball joints.

"What are you?" He whispered in disbelief.

"Me?" She asked, thinking for a second "Well, I'm a murderer" The girl giggled before plunging an exacto knife into Jonathan's shoulder.

"You fucking bitch!" He screamed.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice." She pulled the exacto knife out and wiped the blood on his t shirt.

She brought the knife up and began to carve patterns in his cheek, blood dripping down onto his neck and shoulders. Jonathan struggled and attempted to pull away before the girl grabbed his chin and held him still with inhuman strength.

"Stop moving! You'll mess me up!" She pouted before continuing.

Extremely intricate curves and lines were formed on his cheeks and forehead. Soon all the space on his head was taken over so she pulled his shirt off and began to carve into his neck and shoulders. The girl covered his mouth with her hand before peeling skin away from the muscle, leaving wide open designs. His screams increased in volume but were muffled by her hand.

"Damn it!" She gasped "I'm going to be late."

She quickly but carefully dragged the knife down along his already blood caked abdominal, deep enough to cut clean through. With thin fingers she pulled apart the skin and muscle, opening up the cavity. Ignoring his screams and pleas, the girl reached inside and gripped an organ, pulling it out caused a chain reaction. All of his organs spilled out, almost everything except his heart and lungs.

"Why are you doing this?" He managed to croak out.

"Because you hit her" She growled lowly before digging the knife into his temple. He quickly lost consciousness and would soon bleed out.

She smeared blood on her finger tips and quickly wrote on the wall, before climbing out the window to meet him, taking one last look at her first kill.

 _He deserved it - Miss Murder_


End file.
